Sesshoumaru's Unwanted Mate
by dawn257
Summary: Sesshoumaru's not as strong as he'd like others to believe, and an ancient inu demon has decided he wants him. Copied another of my online story accounts. Note: I've been playing with this for years, and it'll be played with for years more. S/OC slash


Author Note: Obviously, I don't own, or make money from, Inu Yasha, I just like playing with the characters.

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened lazily as he caught a whiff of an unpleasant scent approaching the large boulder he was sitting on while enjoying the sunset. Turning he glanced at the approaching Rin. "Jaken."

Jaken who had followed at a more relaxed speed hurried to his side, "yes, my lord?"

"What has Rin been into?"

"Err, she was playing in a patch of dill earlier..."

"And why did you not take her to bathe before returning to me?"

"Well, umm..."

"Rin, wanted to bathe, Sesshoumaru-sama, but Jaken-chan said we must return." Rin stated.

"Jaken, next time take her to bathe. Come Rin." Turning he began to walk in the direction of a nearby pond.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin all but shouted as she followed him, matching three of her steps to one of his.

_At the pond_

"Jaken."

"Yes, my lord?"

"You have not eaten yet, correct?"

"No, my lord. May I go?"

"Yes. Ah-Un there is a field to the south of here. Camp there if you wish."

The sound of footsteps were all that announced the leaving of the two weaker demons, as Sesshoumaru undressed and slipped into the cool water. "Rin, come it is cool- never mind." He mumbled as the child splashed him by cannon-balling in. '_Why am I so permissive of this ningen child?_

_Nearby_

His youkai hidden, an ancient inu demon watched the young one, astounded.

'For months now I have watched this pup. I have seen him slaughter hundreds of ningens for attacking his territory, I have seen him attack his hanyou brother over the most meaningless things, yet he tolerates a stray ningen pup splashing him like that?'

He continued to stare as the two bathed, only becoming more amazed as the inu pup suddenly tossed a fish out of the water. He stared as the child got out of the water to dry herself, then began collecting wood as the inu pup washed his hair.

'He makes no move to assist her now, yet he gathered food for her? Why would he do that? Does he consider her his pup?'

_At the spring_

Sesshoumaru stiffened suddenly as he washed the ends of his hair. _There._ He had spent the last several days searching the area around him for the youkai he sometimes felt nearby. _Why am I not fleeing the area? He is far older and stronger than I, too strong for me to even consider attacking, yet I do not feel even slightly interested in running from him. Is he a threat to Rin?_

He got out of the water and climbed onto a nearby boulder to dry himself in the sun. _Why am I letting him see me like this? Why am I trying to make him see me?_

He stayed where he was for an hour before considering himsef dry and hopping down to put on his pants and curl into the middle of his fur. Chuckling as he was forced to move Rin to the side, only becoming more amused as she returned to curl into his arms without ever opening her eyes.

For Rin's sake he would try not to sleep that night, there was too much chance the ancient would approach.

_The next morning_

Sesshoumaru woke stretching comfortably. A second later he was on his feet. _How could I have fallen asleep like that?_ His eyes ficked around the clearing. "Rin!"

"Yes, my lord?" A voice called from the nearby stream as the ten year old stood up to answer him.

He instantly ran to her side, failing to notice the scent in his panic. "Rin! Do not leave my side when I'm asleep!"

"But you said I could."

"What? When?"

"When he came I woke you up, and you said it was alright, he wouldn't attack."

"What! When who came? Who was here?" Sesshoumaru threw his senses out in an attempt to find the source, but though the scent pool was fresh he could not locate the youkai energy. "Shielding, he's shielding his youkai."

"Huh?"

"Demons that wish to hide their presence from others can pull their youkai into themselves and keep others from noticing it. Only old ones can, though it takes a lot of practice, more than I can do."

"So he's older than you?"

"A great deal older... I do not believe he will attack, but stay near me anyway alright? If he does attack the most I'll be able to do is pick you up and leave, I cannot defend this territory from the likes of him." He quickly picked his pup up.

"Why wouldn't he attack? Don't he see you as a threat? Why would he come here?"

"Does not Rin. I do not know. If he attacked I would think he was either from Naraku or after the territory. I do not think he is spying for Naraku though and he would have already attacked if he was after the territory, but I cannot think of any other reason for him to be acting like this."

"He's nice. After you went back to sleep he sat down beside you and started playing with your hair. He wanted to know how Jaken, Ah-Un and I had come to be with you. He smiled when I said I was your pup. I am right right? You're always calling me that."

"Yes Rin, you are my pup and always will be."

_Nearby_

The still watching older demon turned away from watching the two and hopped down from his tree. He had been amused by how Sesshoumaru had been extremely careful while awake, though still giving him glimpses, yet had allowed him to actually play with his hair and talk to his pup while asleep. Clearly the younger demon had little against mating.

The older demon walked towards the north, heading for a large valley that he had seen occupied with hundreds of yak demons when he'd hunted their a few weeks before. The remnants of blood from his last kill had been what first alerted the younger to his presence. This time his intention was not to hunt for himself, but rather for his young mate. In the months he had been watching the biggest he had seen the younger take down was a deer demon. Clearly the pup was not eating well.

Not surprising given his age. The injured arm must have been restricting his hunting even more. Thankfully, once he was eating properly the arm would heal and re-grow. It would take much longer to heal the longer the pup was malnourished, though.


End file.
